


Fighting the Virus

by achillespelides



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillespelides/pseuds/achillespelides
Summary: This is a request I got from tumblr from an anon: Modern AU Achilles fussing over a sick Patroclus, being gentle and protective but also I WILL FIGHT THAT VIRUS I WILL SHRINK DOWN TINY AND I WILL FUCK IT UP.So...that's what I wrote! Kind of....I tried. It's also set in college because why not. Some cute, domestic fluff





	Fighting the Virus

**Request: Modern AU Achilles fussing over a sick Patroclus, being gentle and protective but also I WILL FIGHT THAT VIRUS I WILL SHRINK DOWN TINY AND I WILL FUCK IT UP**

Achilles was awoken by the sound of a whale dying—well, it _sounded_ like a whale dying, but it was actually Patroclus coughing. Achilles sat up, flicked on on a lamp, and turned to face his boyfriend. Patroclus was coughing aggressively, tears in his eyes, in the early morning light. “You okay?” Achilles asked, half asleep still.

In a miraculous moment of silence from Patroclus, his body finally allowing him to breathe, he shook his head and grumbled, “No. I feel terrible”.

Achilles’ heart stung at the thought of him being in pain. “Aw, honey, is it your throat?” he asked, scooting a little closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I’ll get you sick,” Patroclus protested, shifting out of his grasp.

“Don’t care. Now tell me what’s wrong,” Achilles pressed.

Patroclus fought off a smile and shrugged. “I think it’s just my throat . . . But I also feel kind of hot.” Achilles pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. He grimaced a bit.

“Yeah, you definitely have a fever, Pat.”

“Damnit,” the other boy growled. “I have this presentation in class today. My professor will kill me if I don’t go.”

“Well, there’s no way I’m letting you leave like this. You’re burning and can barely breathe.” As if on cue, Patroclus started coughing again. Achilles rubbed his back for a moment before standing up and heading to the kitchen to get him some water. They were in Achilles’ apartment, a stunning, expensive one bedroom his father paid for. Patroclus lived on campus in low-cost housing with 3 roommates, so they rarely ever spent the night there. There was honestly no reason for Patroclus to even have a dorm.

Achilles came back with a glass of water and handed it to Patroclus, who gulped it down gratefully once the coughing subsided a bit. Achilles sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, softly rubbing his leg.

“Why don’t you try to go back to sleep? I’ll run to the store and pickup some medicine and then make you some breakfast.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s almost 8:30 . . . you should get to class. I’ll be fine,” Patroclus said, looking down.

“Are you kidding? I’m not leaving you alone like this.”

“You can’t skip class because _I’m_ sick . . . “

“Who says?” Achilles laughed. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Patroclus’ hot forehead. “I’m skipping class to take care of you today and you can’t stop me.”

And though Patroclus hated to admit it, he had no intensions of stopping him.

——————————————————————————

When Achilles returned from the store, Patroclus was still awake, coughing painfully.

“I can’t sleep. Hurts too much."

“Babe . . . “ he sighed, heading over to him. He unloaded his bag of purchases—cough medicine, cough drops, and some tea—and handed over some pills to Patroclus. “Take these.” Patroclus did, gulping them down.

“I’m gonna make breakfast and some tea. Do you want me to put a movie on? Or bring you book?”

“Achilles, I’m fine—“

“Patroclus, just let me take care of you.”

Patroclus sighed. He hated being dependent on others. “Fine. A movie would be good,” he smiled shyly.

“Alrighty,” Achilles said. He grabbed his laptop and plugged an HDMI into the TV, pulling up Netflix. He handed the computer to Patroclus. “You pick a movie while I make breakfast.”

Patroclus starting flipping through movies while Achilles went to the kitchen. He rarely ever cooked—Patroclus made most of their meals if they weren’t eating out—but he knew enough of the basics. He put some water in the tea kettle and heated up a frying pan for eggs. He put some toast in the toaster then coated it with Patroclus’ favorite fig jam. He scrambled some eggs for himself and fried them for Patroclus, then plated the whole thing. This was probably the fanciest thing Achilles had ever cooked (despite it being just eggs and toast) but he felt proud. He poured a large mug of tea, grabbed the plates, and brought everything into the room.

Patroclus lit up when he saw the food. “You cooked?”

“Yes, I did.”

“I thought you were going to bring me a bowl of cereal, not real food,” Patroclus laughed, coughing a bit as he did so. He took the plate and started eating immediately. “This is actually pretty good.”

“Thank you,” Achilles grinned, taking a bit of his own. “Now what movie did you pick?”

——————————————————————————

After breakfast, once the medicine had started kicking in, Patroclus started getting sleepy again. Achilles brought him extra pillows from the closet and stuffed them under his head, fluffing them like a maid. He draped a heavy comforter over him as well, tucking him in. “You don’t have to do all this. I’m not dying or anything,” Patroclus laughed.

“I know, but I want to. I like taking care of you,” he smiled, smoothing down the edges of the blanket. “And I don’t like it when you’re in pain.”

“You’re cute when you’re all worried about me.”

“Thank you?” he laughed. Achilles sat down on the edge of the bed again, taking Patroclus’s hands in his. “I just love you. I want you to feel better.”

“I love you, too,” Patroclus smiled, wanting so badly to kiss his boyfriend right now but knowing that would not be the smartest thing. “I feel better already.”

“Good, because if you don’t start feeling better, I will FIGHT THIS VIRUS!” Achilles started yelling, jokingly tickling Patroclus. “I WILL TURN MYSELF INTO A MICROBE AND PERSONALLY BEAT UP EVERY LITTLE BACTERIA IN YOUR BODY UNTIL YOU’RE BETTER!”

Patroclus was hysterical—half laughing, half coughing—as Achilles continued to attack him. “Okay, okay. I will get better ASAP! I really don’t want you starting a war in my body.”

“Good. Because I will fuck it up,” Achilles said, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, I know you will,” Patroclus smirked. “Now come lay down next to me and watch this movie.”

 


End file.
